White
by Tiako
Summary: Hur är det att vara Avtrubbad? Att leva ett liv i vitt?


Jag har god lust att kalla detta för 'short and sweet'. Men storyn är för kort (1499 ord enligt mitt skrivprogram...) och inte alls tillräckligt söt. Förlåt!

Nå, detta är ändock en slags White Day present till Catty, PhoenixDashs tvillingsyster, för att jag varje år får en Alla hjärtans dag present men _alltid_ glömmer bort att ge henne något, både på Alla hjärtans dag samt White Day (alltså en månad senare).

Det finns inget sätt för mig att återgälda dig, Catty - men jag tänker inte inte försöka för den sakens skull. _This one's for you._ Vare sig du gillar den eller ej.

Varningar: Som sagt - denna lilla story är inte alls söt. Tvärtom är den bitter och kall, men "slutet gott allting gott" som man brukar säga! Ingen sexscen (det är jag alltför mycket av en amatör för) fastän det antyds, utöver det även antydningar om "ätstörningar" och skärande.

Tja, vad mer finns att säga annat än: Njut!

*

"Kärlek, va?" säger Axel. Obönhörligt kall: otvivelaktig känslolöshet återspeglas i hans röst. Han tar sin nytända cigarett, böjer sig framåt och, inte så mycket bränner som... men jo, bränner in ett fult, skevt hjärta i den hundpissgula snön, reser sig.

Två par ögon betraktar hjärtat, Axels gröna, omänskliga ögon och Roxas blåa, döljande en dov, pockande smärta. Axel tar sikte, sneglar snabbt mot sin yngre partner och kastar. Ett perfekt skott och fimpen dimper ner i snön, rakt i hjärtat och smälter det vita och gula. "Jag fimpar kärleken," säger han lekfullt, retsamt.

Roxas han, ja, han känner sig förkrossad, tillintetgjord. Fast det förstås. Det gör han ju egentligen inte alls. En slags illusion som bara är inbillad - det är vad det är. De är båda Avtrubbade, det omaka paret. Den ene lång, den andra kort står de, sida vid sida, den ene leende, den andre... inte. _Vad har vi gjort för att förtjäna det här?_

Och Roxas stirrar, ja, han stirrar sig nästan blind på den vedervärdiga bilden Axel har målat upp - fult brunt hjärta, men ändå det enda hjärtat i sällskapet. Han blundar, andas in och ut sakta. _Att han måste vara sån, det var ju bara en kärleksförklaring._ "Jag kommer fortfarande ihåg det, det är bara det."

"Jaså på det viset?" Men Axel verkar inte glad, inte nöjd. Självklart inte: Avtrubbningen kunde inte vara starkare i denna döda vintervärld. Till och med på hösten, när mörkret kommer, finns en slags livsgnista i naturen som de kan förnimma. En Avtrubbad kan inbilla sig att han känner någonting då, men det krävs någon som Roxas för att göra det nu. Inte för att han inte är lika Avtrubbad som Axel, utan för att han inte brydde sig längre när han genomgick Processen. En progressiv nedbrytning utav hans psyke hade pågått under större delen av hans tonår - Funktionärerna hade bara att pussla ihop honom igen, utan de delar de ansåg överflödiga - utan någon form utav känslor.

Men minnena, ja, de fanns kvar. Minnet av den rödhårige eldsjäl som sett efter honom och älskat honom med hela sitt hjärta. Minnet utav hur den kärleken blivit besvarad.

Ibland tänker Roxas att det är väldigt romantiskt, det hela. På ett sätt i alla fall. Axel kan aldrig älska någon annan än Roxas, för han har endast blotta minnet av att älska honom. Honom och ingen annan - det är så det blir med Avtrubbade till slut. "Ja. Vi är tillsammans för evigt."

Axel rycker till. "Vad i helvete!" fräser han. "Vad fan ska det betyda?" Ett vildsint djur döljer sig i hans kroppshydda, hukad, beredd på språng. Men attacken är verbal. "Inbillar du dig att någon av oss är kvar här på grund av tillgivenhet - på grund av _kärlek?_" Han stiger närmare, en hotfull skugga lutad över Roxas kropp, all den kraft som finns samlad i denna kropp, med potential att samlas till ett förödande slag. "Till_fällighet_ snarare. Roxas, vi är finansiellt beroende av varandra, och du låtsas bara om allt annat. Det är din egen inbillning, _inget_ annat."

Svar på tal saknas. Roxas är inte mållös, långt ifrån, men han kan ju inte neka för sanningen. Pengar och minnen, minnen är det som Axel vägrar ta upp. För inbilskt smärtsamt. Vissa saker vill man bara inte tala om helt enkelt. "Men visst tyckte du om det?" frågar Roxas. _Pinas_, tänker han. _Gud vad jag önskar att du skulle lida av det här._ Som det nu är, är det det närmaste han kan efterlikna tortyr med. "Att älska mig?" lägger han till. Slutklämmen kommer som från en oskyldig ängels mun, sagd med ren och skär illvilja.

Slaget kommer allt annat än oväntat, detsamma med den plötsliga smärta som blommar över Roxas ansikte innan hans modifierade nervändar hinner hämma signalerna till hans hjärna. Det smutsvita pudret som täcker världen flyger upp runt Roxas gyllene gloria av hår när han landar på rygg. Världen ringer i hans huvud - ett evigt, oupphörligt larm. Blodet väller fram och Roxas skrattar så han kiknar.

_Det är svar nog._

Axel lämnar honom inte där. Det hade varit så typiskt utav honom att storma iväg, upprörd, förut - innan Processen, men i dagsläget hade det endast tjänat till att bevisa Roxas teori: Om du minns det är det inte _bara_ en illusion att du _känner_ det. Så Axel tyglar alla spår utav känslor, lägger band på sig själv.

När de kommer hem plåstrar han om Roxas och ignorerar blondinens ständigt leende mun.

*

Ibland svider det i halsen när Roxas står böjd över toaletten, och det är nära till tårarna när magsyran fräter sönder hans esofagus. Sedan tar alterationerna och modifikationerna i hans kropp överhanden. Samma sak händer i badkaret, senare, med ett rakblad i handen och sår på höger underarm. Han föreställer sig att han är tillfredsställd så här. En fysisk smärta som genererar en själslig, mental plåga. _No 'mind's power over body' - it's body's power over mind._ Allvarligt talat är det inget annat än det. Seriöst. Det är ju inte så att han har någon anledning att ta livet av sig.

Axel väntar inte på honom i sängen, det är bara där han befinner sig. Och trots att han är klarvaken så väntar han inte på Roxas. Kanske väntar han på att sömnen skall infinna sig, att drömma sig bort till svunna tider. Roxas smyger sig ner bland täckena. Lyssnar till Axels andetag tills gryningen då han inser att de inte fick en blund. Och så stiger de upp, livets cykel fortsätter. _Insomnia._ Roxas drar sig till minnes ett löfte, brutet sedan länge. _Det skulle inte bli så här._

De klär sig, äter, lever. Total avsaknad av känslor och total avsaknad av sömn är det enda som skiljer dem från vanliga människor och sömnlösheten är det enda som skiljer dem från vanliga Avtrubbade. "Vet du," säger Roxas, "du andas tungt." Han vet inte varför han säger det, kallprat är inte lönsamt i praktiken, men Axel grymtar till svar.

"Jag vill ha sex." Ett enkelt konstaterande, lutad mot köksbänken, en skål med vaniljyoghurt i handen, är vad Roxas yttrar näst. Axel stelnar till, en förväntansfull rysning far genom Roxas kropp.

"Du är girig." Och tydligen är det tänkt att räcka. Men så girig som Roxas är: en fet liten kerub, som glufsar i sig mänsklig njutning, räcker inte det. Allt handlar om åtrå lättja nöje som man inte gjort sig förtjänt utav. Inte ens känner. Avtrubbad - det fula ordet. _Mer_, och han blockerar utgången från köket - och allt. bara. b r i s t e r. Yoghurtskålen krossas i väggen efter en snabb men hastig flygtur, en tavla åker i golvet och ramen krossas. Roxas kippar efter andan runt Axels beniga fingrars stenhårda grepp. Han kämpar patetiskt mot greppet, river med naglarna – borrar in dom i hud som ger vika, kastar sig åt än det ena, än det andra hållet innan han ger sig hän åt Axels våldsamma nyck. Lite hårdare så kommer någonting skört, livsgivande att krossas, det vittnar alla svarta fläckar i synfältet om.

Så slickar en tunga uppför hans kind. Trycket lättar och Axel pressar sina höfter mot Roxas. "Det finns en hårfin gräns, Roxas," andas han i sin partners öra, "mellan behov och begär. Men inget av det är kärlek." Roxas nästan ler: Axels andhämntning är så tung, så lovande.

Vasst, precis vad Roxas behöver. _Gör mig illa._ Det hörs i hans andhämtning, går att läsa i hans ögon. Det är det enda han kan känna längre utan att minnas. _Få mig att glömma: kan du det?_ Han skrattar igen, förryckt, högljutt. "Det måste vara du Axel. Vem skulle vilja ha någon av oss nu?"

"Håll käften," väser han till svar, och Roxas har för länge sedan insett att detta tysta väsande är hundra gånger så lovande som ett ursinnigt vrål.

"Gör mig illa."

*

Smutsigt, det var ordet det. Möjligen äckligt också, vissa delar. Sedan ligger de där på varsin sida av sängen, Roxas känner sin mörbultade kropp pulsera med smärta, värk och han känner sig äntligen tillfreds. Axel andas äntligen lättare och hans kropp liksom slappnar av. Roxas blundar och för hans inre blick ser han hur Axel ler. Viskar; "Jag älskar dig", myser av att var nära varandra igen - kroppsligt, själsligt.

"Det här är inte bra för oss. Det må kvitta om det är rätt eller fel, det är inte bra helt enkelt."

Roxas känner hur Axel vänder sig om i sängen, men mörkret slukar upp alla synintryck, verkar till och med dämpa allt ljud. Täcket prasslar, fjädrarna i sängen knarrar, och Axels röst kommer som genom ett töcken: "_Behov_, Roxas. Vi behöver varann."

Och Roxas, han blundar. Blundar för smilet han vet tänjer Axels läppar, blundar för deras förflutna, för deras framtid, och tänker; _Vitt, blankt och tomt. Vitt. Tänk den som fick leva så._ Hans fingrar kramar krampaktigt tag i täcket.

"Dessutom var det väl du själv som sa det: Vem skulle vilja ha någon av oss nu?"

Och det räcker. Roxas ler, han är nöjd och belåten, världen är perfekt.


End file.
